Confident and French
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Just a little one shot between Rachel and Nicole. Just what I thought was happening between them in the fourth book from lots of little incidents.


**A/N: Ok so I said I'd write a night school fanfic long ago and I never seemed to finish it what with exams and stuff. Unfortunately now I have read the fourth book (which was absolutely brilliant!) I need to rewrite my fanfic to make it cannon. So this is a little scene that I wrote because I wanted to just upload something. It doesn't really contain spoilers but a lot of little things happened between Rachel and Nicole in Resistance and the line when Rachel said "I'm going through some stuff right now" sort of confirmed my suspicions. I may be wrong but I really hope I'm not just because they are so alike and yeah... anyway. Oh and sorry it's only 600 words (exactly 600 which wasn't on purpose) but I wrote it in about 10 minutes. Which is also why it's bad as it's a first draft and I'll probably read it again in a few weeks and cringe in embarrassment. But hey ho enjoy :)**

* * *

A million and one thoughts went through her head as Rachel contemplated what to do. She wanted this; well at least she thought she did. _Jump_. That's what Allie had told her happened with her and Sylvain. 30 seconds of insane courage, ok ready steady…

However before she had time to do anything Nicole bent forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's. Slowly and carefully at first so as not to scare her away but then when Rachel leant into the kiss Nicole grew more passionate. Putting her hand around Rachel's neck to bring her down and pressing her lips against hers hard. Rachel had one hand round Nicole's waist and the other in her smooth straight hair, letting it drape over her hand like a curtain of protection.

Then, much too soon for Rachel's liking, the moment was over, the two broke apart breathing heavily and neither knowing what to say to the other until finally Nicole spoke.

"You think things over way too much" Nicole said "I could practically see the cogs whirring in your brain."

"What...I..." Rachel didn't know what to say from the embarrassment of Nicole knowing what she had been thinking.

Nicole laughed her sweet musical laugh before turning serious again and looking directly up at Rachel "I could also see it in your eyes"

That was all it took for Rachel to bend down again to meet Nicole but unlike the suddenness in which it began, this time the kiss was light and it stayed short and sweet as Rachel gently caressed Nicole's cheek in her hand.

"I've wanted this for so long" Rachel said "I just didn't know…"

Nicole studied her for a minute "_You've_ wanted it for so long, I've liked you ever since I joined the school and you watched me for two days straight until you had all the gossip you needed. I thought you were stalking me."

"Oh God really" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks coloured "I thought I was subtle"

"Oh you were darling but I couldn't keep my eyes of you to let you hide in the shadows. I don't know why I didn't do anything about it in hindsight but Sylvain and I were on at the time and I was confused I suppose. And then you got together with Lucas and I couldn't upset anything but it was hard seeing you with him."

"And now?" Rachel breathed

"Now I realise you want the same thing and I was just too blind to notice before."

It took Rachel a moment to recognize that Nicole had just confessed all of her feelings towards Rachel and yet she'd done it without batting an eyelid.

"Why are you so confident and French?" Rachel asked exasperatingly "It's frustrating"

Nicole laughed again and Rachel's heart started beating faster "Believe me" she whispered and the atmosphere was so tense you could hear a pin drop "you make me more nervous than anyone has ever done before."

And then they were kissing, Rachel didn't know who had reacted first because in that moment she wasn't thinking about anything other than the feel of Nicole's lips against hers and the way her hand caressed her neck and shoulders. Nothing else mattered anymore when they were kissing. Not Nathaniel, not Cimmeria, nothing. The whole world just seemed to stop and everything finally felt right, she knew something had been wrong when she was with Lucas but she had no idea what it was. Now the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle seemed to be finally coming together to put her life in place.


End file.
